Crashes
by M.Koffe
Summary: Relationships are hard to sustain, to stay happy both must give up something – but is it worth it? Follow up story to How it Happened
1. Chapter 1

**Follow up story for How it Happened. I hope ya'll like it. :D Not sure how many chapters its gonna be yet, because I'm still writing it.**

* * *

Yeah, he had sex, and not with just anybody, but with someone he loved – and shit, did he love the way that felt. For the first time, he had connected to the body that was grinding against him, but not just on a physical level. He also connected on an emotional level. For once, it was something more.

That morning when he woke up and Dick was laying beside him gave him one of the greatest feelings he ever experienced. He did not wake up alone, and maybe he'd never wake up alone, but then again he was still unsure about his relationship with Dick.

He was fearful that one day, Dick might leave him.

"I think there's a few more boxes left." Jason set down a two boxes he had stacked on one another on the floor. Sweat rolled down his skin and stained his shirt. The temperature outside was hell.

"You look tired, you sure you don't want me to get the last few?" Dick suggested, with a shrug.

"No," Jason denied, "You stay here and continue sorting out some of the stuff. It's too hot outside, I don't want you to exhaust yourself."

Before Dick could protest, Jason sped off. He thought it was sweet how Jason was being so nice to him. However, there was a part of Dick that was a little fearful of the other man. He knew how explosive he could be. He was not afraid for his life, he knew Jason would never hurt him unless for whatever reason, he needed too. Dick was more afraid that Jason would do something completely wrong, and he'd have to hurt him.

Dick opened up one of the boxes, and found that there was clothes in it. He then moved to the next one and opened it as well to find more clothes. On his knees he began to dig through the different shirts and pants trying to separate his and Jason's.

He found one of Jason's shirts. Dick put the fabric to his nose with a smile, it smelled like Jason. Dick loved him, and he was afraid of that.

There was one box left, and eager to finish Jason grabbed it and dashed up the stairs and into the apartment. The box was small, and not as heavy as some of the others. It was marked 'Master Bathroom'. Jason set it down on the counter, because they had yet to set up their table. He reached into their fridge and pulled out a cold water bottle, because it was hot as hell outside and he had been moving back and forth from outside where the moving truck was to inside.

He wiped the sweat off his face with the sleeve of his shirt before finishing up the water from the bottle. Dick's voice carried from the other room, he was singing to himself. An act that Jason had often caught the other man doing. He thought it was kind of a cute habit of his, it because it was not annoying.

Jason loved the sound of Dick's voice, it was beginning to have a calming effect on him. Before they had established their relationship, hearing Dick's voice meant he was in trouble and that Batman was after him. Now it meant something more to him.

Despite growing so close to Dick during the last few weeks, Jason could not help but feel a little cautious. Relationships never last, and one as volcanic as theirs was dangerous.

Jason tossed the empty water bottle into their recycling bin and lifted the box.

_"And in case you are wondering, you are like a hurricane to me..." _Dick sang to himself as he opened one of the countless cardboard boxes in what would be the master bedroom. He did not know that Jason was standing at the doorway, a soft expression was drawn on his face as he listened to Dick's sweet voice. In his hands he held the final box from the truck. _"Your violence is beautiful, and you're center sweet -"_

"You've sang that song before." Jason interrupted, as he set the box down a few inches away from Dick. "I think I heard you sing it in the shower like a week ago."

"It's a sweet song," Dick lifted a t- shirt out of the box.

"Anyway, that's the last box." he nudged it with his boot. "So, you haven't told me, how did you convince Bruce that it would be okay for us to share an apartment?"

"I don't need his permission, Jay." Dick balled the shirt, and tossed it at Jason. "I'm adult."

Jason caught the ball of fabric, which he quickly twisted into a whip and snapped it on Dick's thigh. "Just saying, I thought you good children always wanted approval."

"Ow." Dick's put his hands on his reddening skin. "Okay, he thinks I'm at Bludhaven."

Jason smiled playfully, "He thinks your – no fucking way!" he tossed the shirt aside, and knelt down by Dick, "You lied?"

Dick shifted his shoulders, uncomfortable at the thought of lying to Bruce, "Yeah, if I told him that we were going to move in together then... I'm don't want to cause any drama."

"I believe I've corrupted you." there was a hint of pride in Jason's voice as he tackled Dick into the fresh carpet.

Dick smiled, "Yeah right."

"Shut up." Jason playfully pawed at Dick's cheek, turning his face to the side to kiss him.

Dick wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and pulled him down for a heavy kiss on the lips. Dick sighed and smiled, "We can have some fun once we find where our bed sheets and lube are."

"I'm on it." and with that Jason hopped off Dick and began frantically searching the boxes.

While Jason was off digging into the boxes, Dick found the one that contained the phone book. He sat down on the carpet with it, and began to search through the it to find the number of a nice place to order food since neither of them felt like cooking.

"Hey, since you're not supposed to be here does that mean you're gonna skip out on patrolling or your just gonna drive all the way to Bludhaven every night?" Jason asked, closing up a box that did not have what he was looking for inside it and tossing it to the ground.

"Um, no." Dick looked up from the phone book. "I'll just stay on the side of the city Bruce isn't patrolling in."

Patrol was a topic they did not like to talk about very often. This was because Jason still did things his way, as in being morbidly violent and killing others was not a problem for him. Dick knew he should not be so romantically involved with someone as ruthless as Jason, but he could not see it. Sometimes he felt like he was the only one that really understood Jason, and he understood why did things the way he did. However, he had no idea how long he would be able to stay involved with someone he was supposed to throw in prison.

"If you think you wont get caught I wont stop you." Jason tossed another box to the ground. "Just stay away from my territory for the night because I know of a few guys that want to put an end to your pretty ass and I don't want to deal with that right now."

It was cute to see Jason be so protective, and it was nice knowing what areas to stay away from. However, it did not always work. Every so often something would go wrong and Nightwing would get orders from Batman that Red Hood was doing something stupid and he had no choice but to go over there and see what was going on.

"Found it!" Jason reached into one of the boxes and pulled out one of their bottles of lube, they had more but this was just the first one that he was able to get his hands on. "Hey, maybe we shouldn't go out on patrol tonight." he suggested.

"What do you mean?" Dick was beginning to type in the phone number to a pizza delivery shop.

"This will be our first night together in a place that we live in together – don't tell me you'd rather spend the entire night patrolling." still holding the bottle in his hands, he walked over to where Dick was.

"Let's go on a date!" Dick decided.

"A date?" Jason repeated, dropping the lube. "Um..."

"Yeah!" Dick stood up and wrapped his arms around Jason's waist, he looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes that were impossible to say no to. "We can go out for dinner or something."

"Um, I've never...done that." Jason admitted, putting the palms of his hands on Dick's shoulders.

"Never done that?"

"Been on a date." he whispered.

That answer made Dick light up, he smiled, rubbing his cheek into Jason's chest, "Well then, we are going to have to do that. I am going to take you on a date!" he declared.

"Fine." Jason sighed.

Dick knew that the sun would be setting soon, and he knew this lovely spot where they could eat dinner and watch the sunset. "I know where we can go," he grabbed Jason by the hand and pulled him to their front door where they kept their motorcycle gear. "We ride on my bike."

"You are too...sometimes I..." Jason cupped his hands around Dick's lower back and pulled him in closer. "Sometimes I think you are way to good for me." he admitted, placing his forehead on Dick's shoulder with a defeated breath.

"No, don't say that." Dick admonished, "If you weren't perfect fore me, then I wouldn't be here right now."

It was that awkward time of the night where most people are unsure if to say either its really late or really early. Jason had his back against a brick wall from the restaurant they were just in, where they had watched the sunset. After their dinner, Dick took Jason up to the rooftop where they simply cuddled and talked. Jason had wrapped his arms around Dick who was sitting on his lap.

Jason picked his head up off Dick's shoulders and stared at him. Still with his arms wrapped around Dick, he lifted him up until their faces were even and he gave him a kiss. He just felt so good whenever he was with Dick.

"You two look like you're having fun." Red Robin hopped down into the alley, three feet from the couple. "Aren't you supposed to be in Bludhaven, Dick?"

Jason lowered Dick down, who was staring at Tim so intensely. It was obvious that he was thinking about what to say. He knew to be careful when speaking to Tim about situations like this one, "Don't tell Bruce." he begged.

"Tell him...?"

"We moved in together." Jason announced, giving Dick a kiss on the forehead. He then turned his gaze to Red Robin, "If you tell Bruce, I'll castrate you."

Tim smiled, for whatever reason he was in a good mood, "Don't worry, you can trust me." he guaranteed. "Anyway, I've got to go." he launched his line back to the top of the building he was just on, and continued on his way.

"Looks like someone fucked before his patrol." Jason noticed.

Dick laughed, and turned around in Jason's arms to look him in the eyes, "Now its our turn."

It was a miracle that they did not end up scoring in the hallway of their apartment building. Jason shoved Dick against the wall of their foyer, he pounded a hard kiss into the acrobat's face. Dick moaned into the other man's mouth. Jason pushed himself into Dick, feeling their cocks grind together through their pants.

Forget it, forget the sheets or the lube or anything. Forget the bed, who needs a bed to fuck? Jason and Dick sure don't.

Their apartment was soon filled with the heat of heavy breaths and loud sighs and moans.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, since school has started it is going to take me longer to update. Maybe anywere from every two weeks to once a month at the latest - depending on how much school work I need to get done. This chapter is a few hundred words shorter than the last one, but still I hope ya'll don't mind.**

**Enjoy. 3**

* * *

"I need..." Jason sentence evaporated into a whine. "...Please!" he begged.

Dick rolled his hips into Jason, and the pair locked gazes. Dick adored nothing more than seeing Jason's gray-blue eyes staring up at him, filled to the top with pleasure.

"You're so beautiful, Little Wing." Dick complemented, kissing Jason and rocking his hips against teasing slow against him. "I want to hear your voice..." his lips trailed away and his tongue licked teasing at Jason's ear lobe. "Tell me..." he moaned as Jason's large hands clawed at his sides. "Tell me you...love me."

Dick suddenly thrusted hard and deep into Jason, who breathed, "I love you."

Going in faster, Dick announced, "I love you too."

In bed, Dick was in control. It was the one place in the life he shared with Jason that he had complete dominance. One would assume that Jason, being as brash and hotheaded as he is would be the one to take control. That was not true. Although he showed the world this beastly murder, that was not who he really was. Jason lived life like an injured animal, he was frightened and that meant he lashed out at anyone who tried to help.

Dick had done the impossible and was persistent enough to show him there was nothing to be afraid of. In a way, by submitting to Dick, Jason had given him the best possible complement. He was saying that he trusted Dick not to hurt him.

Jason's body tensed as he felt the orgasm smash into him. His finger nails trailed down Dick's chest, who arched his back letting out a loud moan. He pulled out and a sticky trail of cum leaked out his cock and onto both the floor and Jason.

The sound of Jason's voice being reduced to nothing but pleasure in a heated moan always made Dick hit his own ecstasy. It was knowing that he was the only one that would ever hear it, and that Jason trusted him so much that he was unafraid to be so vulnerable that made Dick so aroused and confident.

Dick was sure that Jason would never leave him, and he would never leave Jason. That was Dick's attitude when he entered into a relationship. He was optimistic and positive even though all of his past romances never really worked out. Jason on the other hand, was more cautious. He did not like letting his guard down, and to truly be invested in a relationship both parties must give all of themselves to the other. Jason knew if they ever broke up, it was going to be his fault.

With longing eyes, Jason gazed at Dick as he tried to calm down his rapid breathing. He was so gorgeous and Jason had no idea why he loved him.

"I love you, Dick." Jason repeated, the words were still so new to him.

Dick turned his head, and smiled, "I love you too."

Since they did not sleep in their bedroom that night, Dick woke up the next morning in the foyer of their apartment. It was the thumping sound of empty boxes being tossed around that roused him from his sleep. Jason was unpacking some of the boxes and being careless with them when they were empty.

Dick sat up, as Jason had found a box filled with all of his fire arms, "What are you going to do with those?"

"Clean them I guess." Jason eyed one of the handguns, inspecting it. "I'm not giving up what I've been doing." his gaze shifted over to Dick.

Jason looked so menacing holding a gun, it sent shivers up Dick's spine. Dick was not about to start an argument when one of those deadly fire arms in Jason's grasp. It was not that he did not trust Jason, he just did not trust his impulses.

"You hungry, Jay?" Dick quickly changed the subject and hopped to his feet. "I'll make breakfast."

"No, you're not." Jason put the gun back in the box. "We are not eating cereal for the second day in a row." he followed Dick into the kitchen. "I'll cook."

Jason opened the fridge, and grabbed the the carton of eggs. Dick had already put the pan on the stove.

The first things they had unpacked was all of their kitchen supplies. All of the pots, and cutlery had already been set it place and organized.

Jason set the carton on the counter and stroked Dick's cheek, "I saw how you froze up back there, when I was holding the gun." he spoke in low but soft tone. "I'd never hurt you."

Dick smiled, but still felt uneasy. He relaxed into Jason's arms, "I know, its just..." "D you not trust me?" Jason's tone did not change from before.

"No, I trust you."

Despite lying about living in another city, that did not stop Dick from going on patrol. It was too much a part of him, it was like breathing. It was something he needed to do to stay alive, which was ironic because at any time while out there, he could die.

It is almost impossible to hide anything from Batman, who approached Nightwing, "What are you doing here, I thought you left."

Nightwing turned around, feeling a chill in the humid night air, "Um..." was the best answer he could come up with.

"Nightwing, did you even leave?" Batman continued, a gust of wind sent his cape fluttering behind him. If Dick did not know it was Bruce under that cowl he would have been scared shitless. "I've been seeing you in the cameras I set up over the city."

"I – No." he sighed, crossing his arms. Dick had known about the cameras and had done his best to avoid them all night, but Bruce must have added a few more since the last time he checked the number. He should have asked Tim about it.

"You've been living with Jason." Batman accused.

"Yes I have."

"You lied to me." there was a hint of repressed anger and disappointment in Batman's voice that was impossible to hide. Bruce felt confused when he saw the first image of Nightwing leaping across the buildings when he checked his cameras before the patrol. After some thinking he figured that Dick was staying with Jason and he felt a little betrayed that his oldest son would lie to him.

"I had to, I didn't want -"

"I am aware of the life you have with him," Batman recalled. "I know there is nothing I can do to make you change you're feelings because I want you to be happy. I'm just afraid he's going to hurt you one 's like living on top of a volcano. Not to mention that he kills and uses guns."

"I know that, but..." Dick had no idea what to say, and he felt like a teenager who was dating someone that 'daddy' did not approve off. "All you ever see in him are the negatives." the tone in his voice was more brutal than he had planned to say them, they just came out that way. "There's more to him that!"

"Out here at night, during our patrols that does not matter." Bruce snapped back. "The way he handles his patrol and criminals are ruthless and illegal. To me, he is just another thug out here that needs to be arrested."

"I'm not going to arrest him!" Nightwing shouted.

"Nightwing..."

"No."

As far as Nightwing was concerned, the conversation was over. He launched his line to go and find Jason. Even though they had made a schedule to where they were not supposed to be in the same section of the city during their patrols, Dick sometimes broke the rule. He knew the kinds of situations Jason might be in, and did not want to get in his way or distract him.

Landing on one of the buildings that was on the edge of the district Jason was patrolling, Dick called him, "Hey, Jason? Are you busy?"

On the other end, Dick overheard a loud bang followed by a scream and Red Hood answered, "Not anymore, you need something?"

At hearing the background noise, Dick knew that Bruce was right. Jason had issues, and the thought that he was sleeping with a man who's hands were drenched in blood was almost nauseating. In his mind he pictured the man he loved gun down a criminal with such numbness in his eyes, that Dick almost felt ashamed for being so involved with the Red Hood. He knew that the topic was off limits, but he'd have to bring it up one day.

"You still there?" Jason asked, concerned.

"Can I see you?"

"Yeah."

Dick gave him his location, and he waited on the top of the building for his lover to arrive. It only took Jason about ten minutes to get there.

"Something wrong?" Jason asked, as he took off his helmet.

"We need to talk." Nightwing's voice was tight, the sound of it startled Jason.

Jason took in a breath, the warm night air was not as comforting as he hoped, "What's wrong?" Jason stepped closer to Dick. "You ran into Batman didn't you?"

"Yeah..." Dick looked down at his feet. "He's not happy." "Not entertained with the fact that you lied to him?" Jason figured, and placed his hand on Dick's shoulder.

Dick shook his head, "Not happy at all, not happy that I liked to him and the fact that I'm living with you."

"He thinks I'm going to hurt you." Jason knew how Bruce was, Dick did not have to explain anything. "He does not approve of how I do things."

"I don't approve of it either." Dick admitted, feeling nervous. "I – I want you to stop."

That set Jason off, "I do it this way, because it is the only way to guarantee that those criminals stop for good. What you and Bruce do, not killing, not permanently disposing of theses worthless thugs does nothing!"

"I – I know -"

"No you don't know!" Jason shouted. "Don't fucking say that you know, because if you did you would not be telling me to stop. Just because you asked, does not me I'm going to quit. I'm no where near having this damn city clean."

"I'm sorry – I -"

Jason turned around, "You can sleep alone tonight, because I'm not going home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all for reading this, and for leaving such kind reviews. I wanted to post this up yesterday, but I had too much algebra to get done and well... It's up now, at least.**

**I hope ya'll like it. :)**

* * *

The humid air made it hard to breathe, and for Jason that was becoming a problem. It was like the oxygen deprived atmosphere of the heated city burned into his skin along with the bitter sting of his last encounter with Dick. The razor sharp words still rang in his ears, and distracted him from doing any of the work he had planned.

Jason found himself hopping from building to building in no particular direction. He needed to get away but had no where to go. He ran until he felt the urge for some nicotine and stopped on a shorter building.

He took of his helmet, hoping for a breeze to cool down sweat damp skin but the night was merciless. It had to be a million degrees outside. Jason ran a hand through his hair, and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. While lighting it, he realized he was in Red Robin's territory.

Jason was in a mood and he needed something to beat up on. If Tim found him, there was going to be a fight, not that Jason needed to be involved in another altercation.

He contemplated that maybe it was a bad idea to leave Dick like that, as his eyes tilted upward at the stars. Jason knew it was not the nicest thing for him to do, and that Dick was trying his best not to piss him off but it was what he was trying to say. To Jason it felt like the one person he wanted the approval of was disappointed in what he was doing. Jason did not like being treated like he was a bad person because his methods were different, especially from the person he admired the most.

Jason's ears pricked at the sound of someone's footfalls slowly approaching him. He turned around and saw the familiar whirl of red and black that was Tim.

"I heard you and Dick got in a nasty fight." Red Robin stated, he stopped walking when he made eye contact with Jason. "He didn't tell me what it was about, but -"

"Mind you're own damn business." Red Hood snapped back, squaring his shoulders, prepared to throw Tim down.

"He was the one that contacted me," unmoved by Jason's attempt to be intimidating, Tim bravely resumed walking toward him. However, Tim was being cautious. He was aware of the man's current emotional state, and he hoped that he was too drained to do anything dangerous. "He's my brother, and he knows he can count on me if he needs a shoulder to cry on. You're my brother too, and I just want to make sure you're doing okay."

"I'm fine." Jason grunted.

"You can spend the night with me, at my apartment." Red Robin offered, ignoring the tone of Red Hood's voice. "Don't worry, I wont tell Dick where you are."

Before answering, Jason studied Tim. His eyes searching for any sign that he might be lured into a trap. Swiftly, Jason tossed his cigarette away, snatched both of his guns and aimed them at Red Robing, threatening, "You're fucking dead if you tell him, or anyone that I'm crashing with you tonight."

Tim did not flinch at the action, but stayed perfectly still to not show that he was starting to regret giving the invitation, "You have my word."

Red Hood followed Red Robin back to his apartment. The entire way there not a word was spoken. It verbally quiet, but each were listening for signs that the other was going to attack. The closer they got to Tim's apartment, the more Jason noticed how Red Robin's muscles beginning to relax and the edge to his movements calm down.

They stepped into the apartment through an open window, and the cool air soothed the stickiness caused by the uncomfortable heat from the outside. Tim switched on the light, to reveal a very clean and neat apartment. The furniture was modern, with sleek clean lines, and sharp edges. The colors were a neutral grays or brown with the occasional splash of black or red.

Jason felt out of place, "Is it okay for me to touch your furniture?"

"Yeah, it's fine, just make sure you wash your hands first." Tim's OCD was showing.

"Um, okay?"

There was an intimidating air to the apartment. Jason felt like if he moved the wrong way an alarm would go off and a hole in the floor would open leading to a long fall over a pit of snakes or some shit like that. He also could not help but feel he was being watched, there had to be cameras set up. His eyes traced the lines of the walls, and the furniture.

"Don't worry," Tim told him, noticing the way he was scouting his surroundings. "Nothing is going to jump out at you, this is one of my more 'normal' locations. There are a few things in here that you need to watch out for, but I just switched everything off."

That did not make Jason feel any better. He was still standing by the window, stiff.

Tim rolled his eyes, and then gestured to the fridge,"You can eat anything you like, I'll be back in a bit, I need to check up on a few things at the Cave."

Jason's eyes narrowed at the mention of the Cave, "Tell anyone and -"

"I wont tell anyone." he assured, before going back out.

And Jason was left in Red Robins nest, where he was unsure with what to do with himself – mostly because even though Tim told him it was okay to touch things he still felt so uneasy. Jason noticed that Tim had a balcony and he decided that going out there would be better than staying inside. Not only that, but he needed another smoke to clear his thoughts.

As Tim had predicted, Dick was at the Cave and not as his apartment. He was also a little more beat up than how he usually is after his patrols. Whenever he was distracted by his emotions, he would always be more reckless and that would often lead to avoidable injuries. There was a deep cut on his eyebrow that dripping blood down his face and on to the floor. He was thinking so deeply, that he was completely ignoring the wound.

"Look at me, Dick." Tim ordered, and without a word Dick obeyed. He stared at the gash and a few other small cuts around his face, "Alfred is not going to be happy with you leaking all over his clean floor. Let me stitch that up for you."

"Thanks." Dick sighed, Tim had interrupted his thoughts and he was slightly grateful for that.

Tim pulled down the first aid kit, and after cleaning up the blood and beginning to stitch, he noted, "You're being quiet, you okay."

"No." Dick did not even try to hide it.

"Jason?"

"Yeah."

Tim did not to dig deeper on the subject, and wait until Dick decided he was going to talk. It was not until Tim had finished, and Dick had gotten out of his Nightwing uniform and into a shirt and jeans did he ask, "Do you think Jason will come back?"

"Yes," Tim answered confidently, "He is not going to leave you," Tim told Dick. "He can get a little caught up in his emotions. He just needs some time to calm down."

Dick hoped that what Tim was telling him was true. That Jason would come back to him and all he needed was some time to himself to over think. Then again, maybe the whole relationship was a bad idea, but they had fought so hard to be together. Breaking up would be like a slap in the face.

"Don't even think about ending your relationship with him because of this." Tim warned, there was stress in his voice. "He needs you. You offered yourself to him, and showed him something he never had before. Don't take that away from him." The only reason why Tim was defending Jason so fiercely was because he knew that if there was a rift in their relationship that Jason would break. He did not want to see him go on another rampage, and he did not want to see Dick's reaction if he found out Jason mindlessly ended the lives of numerous people because of something he did.

Dick knew that Tim was right, he sighed and slumped forward on the chair. He put his elbows on his knees, trying to think. He had been thinking all night and he was tired of thinking, but it was unavoidable.

Tim added, "He loves you, meaning you've done the impossible."

"The impossible?" Dick looked up through his bangs and his eyes met with Tim's.

"Think about it, you got some ruthless, cold hearted man to love you." Tim summed up. "I think you can get over this bump in the road."

The Batmoblie pulled up in the cave, and so did Damian on his motorcycle. Damian hopped off his bike and if he did not have all the self-control he had been trained to have he would have ran toward Dick. He was eager to see his oldest brother back home after he had said that he was leaving.

"Grayson, I thought you were gone." the relief was obvious in his voice.

"I never left." he admitted. He saw Batman loom up behind Damian and he requested "We got in a fight, can I stay here?"

"Yes, but speak to me later." Batman informed before going on his computer to finish up a few things.

"You and Jason got in a fight?" Damian questioned.

"Yeah." Dick sighed, "It's kind of my fault, I shouldn't have said anything. If I knew it was going to set him off so badly..." without a warning he threw his arms around Damian. He would have hugged Tim, but Tim sometimes has adverse reactions to hugs.

From seeing the drawn look on Dick's face Damian knew a hug was what he needed. Knowing this, the little Robin did not pull back, or threaten him in any way. He set his hands on Dick's sides, unsure where to put them. Slowly Dick pulled away from him, and addressing both of his siblings he said, "He's so mad guys, I don't know what to do."

"It will be fine, Grayson." Damian reassured him. "Because if not, I'll take him out."

"No, don't fight him." Dick half smiled, at the sight of Damian's enthusiasm. "He's just being difficult."

Damian was protective of Dick, and his emotions. He did not like seeing him hurt and what made things worse was that there was nothing he could do to fix the situation. "Let's go get some ice cream." Damian knew that Dick liked ice cream, and that it was often used to during disputes with significant others in a relationship.

Dick hugged Damian one more time, "Yeah."

Tim declined the offer, partly because he knew that Damian like spending time alone with Dick. Not only that, now that he knows that Dick was going to be okay, he decided he should go check on Jason.

"Is he okay?" Jason asked as soon as he saw Tim step out on the balcony with him. He did not even try to hide the desperation in his voice, because he needed to know. Not knowing and not having the balls to text or call Dick meant that Jason did not know what was going on. He did not even know if Dick had gotten home safe from patrol.

"No." Tim said bluntly. "He was distracted, and ended up getting more cuts than usual. Not only that, I think he worried Damian because the little demon offered to go with him to go get ice cream. What are you going to do?"

A weak breeze picked up, and the wind felt good against the dry air.

"I don't know." Jason shrugged. "I've never been in a situation like this."

"Tell him you're sorry."

"Sorry for killing people?" Jason shot back, sarcastically.

"So, that's what you're arguing about." Tim sighed. "That's – that's not something that can easily be fixed." he gripped the railing of the balcony, and stared out into the city.

"I love him," Jason said out loud, admitting the feelings he had for Dick to Tim was a little strange but it was true. "But I..." Jason knew that Tim was in a relationship and maybe he had even been in a situation similar to the one he was in with Dick. So, he asked, "What would you do?"

"Do whatever I can to make the other happy." Tim shifted his gaze to Jason, with soft eyes. "Love is about sacrifice."

"Sacrifice..." Jason repeated the word, and then went quiet for a few moments, "I can't just stop, you know that the streets and gangs I'm looking out for will erupt into damn chaos."

"Explain that to him." Tim suggested. "He'll understand."

"I guess, but not tonight." Jason shook his head, "We need time alone, and I need to think."

"Yeah." Tim nodded, and informed. "I have some stuff I need to take care if, I'll be in my study if you need me."

Back when Jason had first met Tim, this was not a conversation he ever thought he would have with him. He loathed his replacement, he wanted him dead, and on more than one occasion did he nearly succeed. It took both parties a lot of balls and control to not murder each other now that they were within the same living space – but maybe it did not take as much control as they thought. As the hours passed, Jason found it easier to get around the apartment. He was even able to sit on the floor with his back against the couch because he was afraid sitting on it without washing his hands would cause trouble.

Jason knocked on Tim's door, and when he called to him that it was okay to open it he did, exclaiming, "Hey, I have something to tell you."

"And what is that?" Tim looked up from his papers and over his shoulder to stare at the man that just entered study.

"You are an ass fucking bitch sometimes," Jason stated, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway. "But I want to tell you thank you for letting me stay here tonight and for giving me some advise."

Tim smiled quietly, "Yeah, no problem." he stood up from his chair and walked over to Jason. "If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to call me. Okay?"

"Yeah."

Jason ended up falling asleep on the floor, even after Tim offered him a bed. He was still uncomfortable staying there and he was hoping it would only be for one night so he could go back to his own bed and sleep with his favorite ex-Robin.

By the time Jason had woke up Tim was already awake, he was making coffee, "Would you like some?" he offered when he realized that Jason was no longer sleeping.

Jason noticed that Tim was wearing his work shirt, his tie was slug over his shoulders and his jacket was draped over a chair. He was getting ready for work.

"Why not." Jason stood up, his neck felt stiff from sleeping on the floor.

"You sleep okay?" Tim asked, as he poured some coffee in a mug for Jason.

"Hell no." Jason glanced down at his phone, he had not received a phone call or text from Dick and that worried him.

"He's fine," Tim told him, and handed him the mug. "Dick has been texting me all night about you."

Jason rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, and the motion brought attention to the little fading marks on his neck that Dick had left. "He misses you," Tim added. "He told me it feels strange sleeping alone."

"Should I go see him?" Jason asked.

"I think you should," Tim told him. "He doesn't really know what to do, he wants to call you but he's still thinks you're mad."

"I am mad about what he said, but..." he stared down into the coffee, "I still need him."

After they had finished eating their breakfast, Tim dropped Jason off at the Manor before going off to work. Alfred was outside, watering the grass while Damian and Titus were out playing fetch. Dick was outside too, and as soon as he saw Jason step out of the vehicle he froze.

Dick could feel his heart beating in his chest, both apprehensive and excited. Excitement ended up winning and he found himself dashing toward Jason and nearly knocking him down in an embrace. "Oh my God, Jason I'm so sorry!" he apologized.

Jason let out a breath, he kissed Dick on the scalp and whispered, "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have left like that."

"It's okay." Dick grabbed at Jason's shirt, it was a subconscious movement – he did not want him to leave again.


	4. Chapter 4

**So after a crazy week, I finally I had the time to post this. :D I hope you all like it.**

* * *

They just needed to hold each other.

Dick had dragged Jason, who went willingly up to his room. The pair laid together on the bed. Jason wrapped himself around Dick, and whispered into his ear, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

No more words needed to be spoken, they were too exhausted to utter another syllable. Sleeping alone was not something they were used too anymore, and now they were together that was all they wanted to do.

Jason passed out before Dick did. He could hear the calming, even breaths of his lover. Dick took in the heavy scent of cigarettes that clouded Jason's clothes. He used to hate the smell, but now it provided comfort. Dick _loved_ Jason. He wanted to stay with him, for as long as he possibly could. Dick was never more happy when he was with Jason.

Once Dick had fallen asleep, the pair was left undisturbed for hours until there was a strong knock on the door. Recognizing the knock belonged to Bruce, Jason sat up and scooted away toward the edge of the bed. He set his legs over the edge, but kept his hand on Dick's. Sitting up, Dick pulled his knees to chest defensively.

"Come in." Dick called, allowing Bruce entrance.

As soon as Bruce stepped into the room, Dick squeezed Jason's hand tighter. Dick knew Jason very well, and he needed a way to keep him relaxed.

Bruce's eyes glanced at their hands, but he ignored it, "Are you two doing okay?" he inquired, not stepping further into the room, but rather staying a foot from the door.

"The hell do you want?" Jason snapped.

Dick peered over at Jason, whispering, "Calm down." then he turned his attention back to Bruce. "Yes, we're okay now, and we're going back to our apartment."

Bruce's expression was unreadable, but it was obvious that there was intense thinking raging behind those eyes. "Be careful – Both of you."

Jason said nothing, but Dick smiled, "We will."

They had not finished unpacking yet and so their apartment had a mixture of empty and unopened boxes piled around. Dick had gone to take a shower, and while he was in there Jason figured it was best to clean up a little. He took the empty cardboard boxes and folded them down. But that did not take as long as he was hoping and since Dick was still in the shower Jason had nothing to play with. He could not remember how he kept himself entertained before he hooked up with Dick.

He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and made his way to the balcony. He peered into the city, with the cigarette pressed into his mouth.

Fifteen minutes later, Dick stepped out of the bathroom and saw the sliding glass door that led to the balcony was open, and he figured that Jason was out there. His hair was a little damp, but despite that he stepped out into the humid night air anyway.

"What are you doing out here?" Dick asked.

Jason smiled as he sifted his gaze from the city, to Dick, "I needed to smoke."

Despite the absence of light, Jason could tell that Dick was rolling his eyes. Dick was not a fan of Jason's habit, but there was nothing he could do about it.

There was an awkward silence, because both of them knew that there was issues floating around that could not be ignored. Not when both of them were going to go out on patrol the next day, and those problems were still there.

It would only be a matter of time before Bruce might even find a way to separate the pair until Jason decides to give up the way he handles the criminals on the streets. Bruce was certainly smart enough to do it, but Jason was daring enough to take him on and challenge him.

"I love you Jason." Dick said suddenly, he reached out and took the cigarette from Jason's mouth. "I'll always love you, no matter what you decide to do."

Jason put an arm around Dick's back, and pulled him in, "I want to make you happy."

Dick set his head on Jason's shoulder and sighed, "You think you can go one night without being so brutal?"

"Gonna have to convince me," Jason teased, slipping his hands down the back of Dick's pants.

Dick smiled at his touch, "I don't want you to feel like -" he paused at the feel of Jason's fingers climbing up somewhere. Dick wanted it too, after spending the previous night away from him. They did not have sex every night they were together, but it was one of those nights when they needed it. "Okay, fine!" he gave in, and wrapped his arms around Jason's broad shoulders. "But we discuss this later." He kissed Jason on the cheek.

"Yeah." Jason lifted Dick and carried him into the apartment.

It had been nearly a week since Jason and Dick had their argument, and nothing had changed. Nothing was said. Dick did not want to upset Jason again, and Jason was not going to change for anybody. Not only that, but in a way, Dick did not want him to change.

Dick was sitting at the kitchen table, typing up a report for Batman on his laptop, when Jason walked through the front door with a few bags of groceries and a newspaper. Jason handed the paper to Dick, and went to putting the groceries up. Dick glanced at the front page, "Looks like Scarecrow escaped." then went back to his work.

"You going to go find him?" Jason questioned, shutting the fridge.

"Maybe." Dick shrugged, "I have some other things that I need to take care of, this is more of something for Bruce. But on the topic of patrol, I was wondering if you'd want to team up tonight?"

"That's crap, Dick." Jason set his palms on the other end of the table, glaring. "The only reason why you want to team up with me is because you want to make sure I don't do anything against your code." he instantly accused.

"How could you even think that?" Dick snapped. He stood up, and approached Jason. "What if I just want to spend time with you?" Jason growled, thinking, he knew that he was only being paranoid. What if Dick really wanted to only spend time with him? "Okay, fine." he surrendered, reluctantly. "We do my territory tonight then." he decided.

"Good, then let's go get dressed."

There was many reasons why Dick and Jason never really liked to team up. Their styles were so different, and each might become distracted by the other. It was risky.

Honestly, Jason was right. Dick had only suggested the pair go out together for patrol because he wanted to keep an eye on him. It was the only way for him to have some sort of control over Jason's behavior, and he hoped that by being there he could have some influence.

Although when Jason accused him of doing just that, he could not help but feel a little guilty.

The night of patrolling together started much better than Dick had predicted it would. Running across building to building in the heated night was almost pleasant with his companion there with him. Dick had noticed that him just being there, never more than a foot away from the Red Hood, had calmed the man down. Jason's movements were more relaxed, and less hostile. For a moment, Nightwing thought that maybe his plan was working.

At some point in the night, the pair had to separate. Of course neither really wanted to, but it was the best way to deal with the situation. It was because Nightwing thought he had caught a glimpse of Scarecrow, and the two went in different directions trying to find him.

Red Hood found him first.

Jason was not sure what happened after he sent the distress signal to Nightwing. Somehow he had lost his helmet, and was slowly losing his grip on the world surrounding him. That was all.

He laid in an unfamiliar bed for nearly two minutes, trying to piece his thoughts together and trying to figure out where the hell was he. Taking note at the usual amount of organization, he figured he was in Tim's apartment. He had no idea why he would be there, but not knowing did not change the fact that he was there.

Another thing that he noticed, was that he had a horrible headache. He reached up to his forehead, and noticed that it was bandaged. A few areas of the bandages were damp, he knew he must have been hit in the head and the wound was deep.

As he sat up, the room shifted a little. Not enough to throw him off, but enough to annoy him. His body was sore, and he growled as each muscle moved to allow him to sit.

Jason realized that he was in this bed alone. His first thoughts went to Dick, and where the hell was he if not right beside him? Jason knew that waking up alone in an unfamiliar bed, never meant anything good.

As he tried to clear his thoughts, he could hear Tim talking on the phone in the other room. So that made him realize everything he had suspected was true. That he was in Tim's apartment. Seconds later Tim stepped into the room. His eyes widened as soon as he saw that Jason was sitting up. "Hold on, I'll talk to you later." he spoke into the phone and hug up, then he addressed Jason. "You doing okay?"

Jason did not answer at first, his eyes noticed that Tim's right arm was in a sling, "The hell happened to you?"

"Umm..." Tim sat beside Jason. His movements were rigid,not because of his injury, but because he was being cautious of Jason."Do you...are you – um... You were there when it happened." his voice was tense, something was wrong. Not only that, but it sounded as if Tim did not really know what to say, or how to bring the words together. Rarely did Tim every have a problem putting words together.

"No," Jason shook his head. "I was not. Now you fucking tell me why the hell I'm in your bed, and where is Dick?"

"Jason," Tim reached out with his good arm and squeezed Jason's shoulder. "You shot me, in the shoulder. And you shot..."

Tim did not even have to finish the sentence for Jason to know what was coming next. He had done something horrible. Tim's eyes betrayed that much.

"I killed him..." Jason figured, but Tim shook his head.

"No."

"Then where the fuck is he?" Jason shouted, grabbing handfuls of the sheets.

"You don't remember?" Tim questioned.

"No, I do not!" Jason was starting to get annoyed by Tim not giving him a straight answer.

"Damian must have hit you hard." Tim sighed, gazing down to the floor, avoiding eye contact with Jason. "Um, as far as I know Dick is alive – for now." "For now?"

"Yes." Tim shortly glanced up at Jason, but could not hold the gaze and he looked away again. "You hurt him pretty bad. Shot him the – but it wasn't your fault, I don't agree with Bruce, but anyway...You were hit with fear gas."

"Tim, you fucking explain to me every damn thing right now!"

"Fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**So I finished editing this quicker than I expected. :D Thanks for all the lovely comments, guys. You all are so sweet. :D Thank you for reading this, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The first thing Tim began to do, was clean up Jason's wound. With a damp cloth he whipped off the blood dripping slowly from Jason's forehead, "Let me explain why you're here and not in the cave." he began. "You see, Bruce felt that you were a threat, and he wanted to keep you locked up in the cave and away from Dick. But I told him I'd bring you here to one of my homes."

Jason said nothing, he was too busy trying to think over his headache and listen to every word Tim was telling him, "He did not like the idea." he continued, cutting some gauze, "Anyway he does not want you getting anywhere near Dick -"

"Where is he?" Jason interrupted him, his tone harsh.

"He's in the hospital." Tim ignored Jason's outburst. He understood the other man's frustration and was doing his best to stay patient. "He – I mean you -" the tightness came back in Tim's voice. "Okay..." Tim closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath, it was obvious that remembering that night caused him discomfort. "Before you were overtaken by the drug you called out a distress signal only for Nightwing. He saw that because of your unstable state, so then he called me for back up. He managed to keep you calm until I got there. The only reason why he called me because he did not want Bruce to get involved.

"When I arrived, you had one of your guns pointed at him. You were shaking, and threatening to shoot him. He kept telling you that he loved you, and that he had an antidote for the gas. But you kept calling him a lair. That he never loved you and – oh god, Jason. The look on his face when you kept denying his love...he was hurting.

"We had to get you to calm down, because your weapons are so much more devastating than ours. We could not get close to you, without you – so Dick decided to try and approach you. It was a mistake, I told him not to. I secretly sent a signal to Batman. Then Dick took like two steps trying to get to you, but it startled you and you shot him. At the time I did not know where, and as I rushed to him I got shot too. In the shoulder. While I tried to collect myself – you – you shot Dick again. I heard him moaning, and then I heard Batman's voice from somewhere above. On one of the buildings. He was calling for Damian to stay back, but he...you know how he is with Dick. He caught you off guard, from behind, and he hit you across the he head with a metal pipe that he found. He knocked you out...but Dick he..."

Jason felt numb. He had shot Dick. He had shot him more than once. The same man that he laid in bed with every night, the man that showed him what love is – the man he could be vulnerable around. He had shot down the man that loved. Jason was lair. He told Dick over and over that he would never do anything to hurt him, and he did.

"Jason?"

The headache was nauseating, knowing what he had done made everything worse, "I need to use your bathroom."

"Of course." Tim helped Jason steady himself once he was off the bed and led him to the bathroom.

At this point, Jason did not care who the fuck saw him. He fell to his knees in front of the toilet and vomited.

Tim was not sure what to do. He knew it was appropriate to comfort someone who was in that much distress, but he was still a little afraid. He knew it was irrational, to be fearful because Jason really was not that deadly person that could have killed Dick the previous night. There was no way Jason could be that person, not when he was so shocked at what he had done that he was puking. Although Tim was slightly still afraid, he did not let that over power him. Not when Jason needed him,"It's okay." Tim knelt beside him and rubbed his back. "Dick will be fine."

Jason hated what Tim was telling him, because he could not help but feel that those were lies. He was not aware of what kind of condition that Dick was in. What if he...

Once he had finished, he sat there, not saying anything. He wanted to cry, but he could not – no not in front of Tim. Tim noticed it, he saw the red in his eyes, "Jason, if you need to cry its okay. I can leave. I'll be in the -" he gasped as Jason wrapped his arms around him. "Um..."

Jason was reaching out for his brother's support and comfort. Tim did not really know what to do. He was not expecting for him to act like that. But Tim knew that Jason needed comfort. "It's okay to cry. After all the crap you've been through, it's okay."

And with that, Jason broke down. He cried into Tim's left shoulder. Jason was scared, and worried, and a little ashamed at what went down and that he did not remember any of it. Tim ran his working hand down Jason's back, trying to sooth him. "Everything will be okay..."

Tim stayed with Jason and held on to him until his sobs calmed into hiccups. "Let's go back into bed." Tim suggested as he helped Jason stand up off the tiled bathroom floor. He guided him into the bed and waited for him to fall asleep.

He did not want to tell Jason what Dick's condition was.

Tim did not want to tell Jason that at any moment, anything could happen. That Dick had already flat-lined twice, and that the doctors are skeptical about his survival. Every hour he's alive is an accomplishment.

Tim was waiting for a phone call.

A few hours later Jason woke up again. It was evening. His headache had died down to a irritating throb, but his throat was beginning to sting. His body said he was hungry, but he did not want to eat. He laid awake for about fifteen minutes before Tim stepped into the room, "Feeling any better?"

"No." Jason rasped.

"I just received a phone call from the hospital," Tim walked over and put his hand on Jason's arm.

The words sent an eerie cold over Jason's skin, he felt his eyes begging to tear up again. If Dick was dead...

"You want to see him?"

Jason sat up quickly, "Yes."

"Okay," Tim smiled at the sudden spark of excitement. "Why don't you go shave, and put on some clean clothes?"

"Clothes?"

"I've got some of Dick's clothes here," Tim stated, and then explained, "I always have a pair of his clothes lying in each of my apartments, in case he ever needs a place to stay I have him covered."

Tim told Jason he would stand outside Dick's hospital room to keep an eye out for Bruce. He did not want a fight to start.

As soon as Jason saw Dick, he felt tears burning in his eyes. He hated seeing Dick like that. Tied down on a bed with by intravenous lines that tricked his body into a fake sleep. Jason ran the back of his knuckles down the side of Dick's face, whispering in a broken voice, "I love you, and I'm sorry."

A nurse walked in, she read over all the machines, and recorded what she saw before asking, "Are you family of his?" "I'm his boyfriend." Jason revealed, "Please, tell me what's wrong with him, is he going to be okay?"

"It's hard to say," the nurse said, looking down at the papers in her hands. "Last night, there was complications in his surgery, and we are about to take him into surgery again. You see, one bullet hit him in the thigh, it was dangerously close to a main artery. Another two hit him in the abdomen, those have caused blood poisoning. We are taking him to surgery now, to repair the damage in his intestinal tract. Another bullet caused a tear in the membrane that surrounds his heart, but the tear was small but caused enough damage that he flat-lined twice last night."

Dick had died twice, and both times he could have stayed dead. Jason felt dread, because he had caused this to his lover, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"It depends on how well the surgery goes," the nurse informed.

Jason was given a few more minutes to spend with Dick alone. He clasped his hand and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. Dick's lips were lifeless, he did not kiss back. Jason wanted Dick to wake up, he wanted him to be okay.

"Hey, um..." Tim stepped into the room. "We can go to the waiting room if you want, Bruce is here speaking to the doctor. I don't think it's a good idea for the two of you to be together in the same room."

"Yeah." Jason sighed, he gave Dick a quick kiss on the cheek before saying, "I love you." and walking away. He followed Tim to the waiting room, and thirty minutes later Bruce and Damian were there too.

Jason glared at him, and Bruce did the same, "Tim!" he approached the pair, "What is he doing here?"

Before Tim could answer, Jason stood up eye to eye with Bruce, "Because Dick is my fucking boyfriend, and I love him!"

"You're the reason why he's here!" Bruce hissed.

"It wasn't my fault!" Jason urged.

"You are forbidden from to ever come see him!"

"Bruce -" Tim said.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

Tim stood up, and with his left arm he grabbed Jason's wrist, "No, not here." he then spoke to Bruce, "Why don't you go sit with Damian, over there?" he nodded to the other side of the waiting room. "I'm assuming he needs his father right now, and I'll stay here with Jason. Okay?"

Grunting, Bruce pivoted and made his way to the other side of the waiting room to be with his son. Jason sat back down, more tears spilling over, "I did this to him." he said softly.

"No, it wasn't you -"

"It fucking was. I was the one that pulled the trigger." Jason snapped back. "I did it to him."

"Jason you have to understand, your mind was not working right when you did it."

"But it shows that I have the power to do it."

Tim sighed, and shifted his gaze toward the other side room. Bruce had an arm wrapped around Damian, and he was whispering something to him. Tim could not quite read Bruce's lips, because his head was shifted downward and to the side. He then looked back at Jason, who was as much as Bruce's son as Damian is and yet is not getting nearly as much comfort from his father as he should.

"Stay here." Tim ordered Jason, and jogged over to Bruce.

Seeing that Tim was now a foot in front of him, Bruce asked, "Something wrong?"

"Jason needs you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for such the kind comments. :D You all are so sweet. Thank you for reading, and the this is the next chapter. :D I hope you all like it.**

* * *

"I need you to listen and make a decision now," Tim urged, nodding over his damaged shoulder toward Jason. "He's over there crying, and he needs you just as much as Damian does right now. He is your son too, so treat him like he is. Even if it's for the night. Go back to hating him tomorrow if you feel like you need too, but he needs you now."

"Tim, I -"

"You weren't there when he died, be there for him in case the love of his life dies." the words were harsh, Tim knew that. However, they were words that Bruce needed to hear.

The color completely drained from Bruce's face as soon as Tim finished the sentence. Bruce's mind briefly going back to that day when he held Jason's lifeless body in his arms. He peered up, looking past Tim, his eyes locking on Jason. As he set his eyes on him, he was not seeing the man, but the baby bird he found on the streets years ago.

Bruce knew Tim was right, but he had no idea how to approach Jason anymore. "Make a choice," Tim half growled, "but I'm going home. Call me if anything happens." Tim did not really want to leave, but he was exhausted. He had been up almost all night and day keeping an eye on Jason. His shoulder was aching, and he had forgotten to take his pain medication due to all of the distractions. Tim turned away from Bruce and as he walked past Jason he told him, "I'm going home,"

Jason glanced up at him, and then back down to the floor. He was grateful for all that Tim has done for him, and would have to think of a way to thank him somehow. Tim had become a kind of security blanket, and now that he was leaving , that meant Jason would be alone with Bruce. Jason did not want that, and so he stood up, deciding he was going to leave too. He was not going to go to Tim's apartment, but his own. The one he shared with Dick.

As he turned toward the hall, he heard a voice that made him stop, "Jason, wait." it was Bruce. Jason had no reason to stop walking, but he did anyway. He did not stop because it was Bruce who asked him too, but because he was not himself. His guard was down, and when Bruce called him he felt himself become a teenager again.

"What?"

"Look at me."

Jason turned around, "What the fuck do you -" he stopped at the feel of Bruce's arms wrapping around him. He was not expecting that to happen – ever. He froze, all his muscles tensed and his breath caught in his throat.

"Calm down," Bruce noticed that Jason tensed up, he pulled the younger man in closer, allowing him to rest his head on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay." he assured, running his fingers down the nape of Jason's neck. The tears were building in his eyes, and he did not want to break down in front of Bruce. He held back his tears for as long as he could, but there was no way. Jason was a mess of emotion, and now that Bruce was holding him – it intensified everything.

Every so often, Jason wishes that Bruce would hold him more. He never lets anyone know this, not even Dick. He was having his wish come true, and that made his emotions want to rupture.

Knowing that there was no way he could hold back anymore, he sobbed into Bruce's shoulder. At first Bruce was shocked, not expecting Jason to open up to him in that way. "Shhhh..." Bruce whispered, soothingly. He rubbed Jason's back. "It's okay, it's okay." Jason wrapped his arms around Bruce's back, grabbing at his shirt.

"It's okay."

The feel of the foreign hands of Bruce attempting to calm him down, caused Jason to relax. It made him feel like Bruce accepted him. "Come sit down with Damian and me." Bruce suggested once he noticed that Jason had started trembling. It was either from exhaustion or fear.

Jason said nothing as Bruce held on to his arm and pulled him over to where they were sitting. Bruce sat in between Damian and Jason. Where they waited for what seemed like an eternity.

Despite much arguing, Damian eventually fell asleep on Bruce's lap. Bruce had his hand Damian's arm, gently stoking it. Dried tear marks were smeared across his child-like face as he slept.

Jason was beyond worried. The surgery should not be taking so long. His eyes kept darting down to his phone, looking at the time every three seconds. To keep himself occupied he would read over texts that Dick had sent him.

_Gonna be home late bruce pissed off damian and he needs someone to talk too._

_ I flushed your cigarettes down the toilet. It did not go as planned. Do not use the bathroom in the hall._

_ I love you._

Jason sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket. His eyes were burning, and throat felt raw. He leaned back in his chair and discretely shifted his vision toward Bruce.

"You look like you need some rest." Bruce noticed.

"I'm not going to sleep," Jason shook his head. "No, not while he's in there, and I don't know if he's okay..."

"He'll be fine." Bruce guaranteed, softening his expression.

"People don't survive shit like that." Jason half growled, annoyed at Bruce's optimism. "If he fucking dies because of something I did -"

"Calm down," Bruce said, in a low voice. "He's survived worse."

Jason crossed his arms, and sunk into his chair, he looked over at Bruce. Their eyes met. "I love him, Bruce." His eyes were bloodshot, and he was a little pale from worry, "I want to keep him safe, and make sure nothing bad ever happens to him, but I couldn't because I was the one that pulled the fucking trigger that landed him here. This is my fault, if I would have stayed dead -" "Jason stop," Bruce urged, battling the emotions he was trying to keep down. "I'm happy you're alive again, son. Don't ever say that." he paused, trying to keep his composure, "And I'm sorry about everything, I'm sorry if I've ever made you feel unaccepted. I can see that you really do love him."

Bruce extended his arm, and wrapped it around Jason's shoulders. It was comforting, "I wont let anything bad happen to Dick or you," he vowed. "Now, close your eyes for a few minutes. I'll wake you if anything happens."

Jason let out a breath, and set his head on Bruce's shoulder. The only reason why he did it, was yes, because he was tired, but also because of everything that Bruce had just admitted. For once, he felt okay. The fatherly arm wrapping around him, made him feel protected, and safe. Like a baby bird under the protective wing of his mother. He closed his eyes, and drifted into a light sleep.

About an hour later, Bruce nudged Jason, "Wake up,"

"Hmmm?"

"The doctor informed me that Dick is in a recovery room." Bruce spoke, as he was waking Damian up. Damian did not look happy to be woken up, and instead of making him walk all the way to the room, Bruce decided to carry his youngest son. Half asleep, Damian wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck, and his legs around Bruce's waist.

Jason could not go into the room. Not because Bruce had told him he could not, but because he simply could not. He saw how lifeless Dick was before he had to go to surgery. Jason did not want to see that. He sat outside the room with his back against the wall. He was afraid to see Dick. Afraid to see the damage he had done.

Bruce who had followed Damian inside the room, stepped back out and looked down at Jason. He knelt in front of him, and put a hand out, "It's okay, he's fine."

Jason grunted, but he reached out and took Bruce's hand and allowed him to guide him into the room. Dick was still sleeping, and Jason longed to see his bright blue eyes again.

Damian was as distraught as Jason was, he whipped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Jason stayed away. He did not want to get to close, not yet. Not until Bruce and Damian leave, and he could be alone with him.

He waited, staring out the window. Watching as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky. It was near noon when Bruce and Damian left. They had missions to prepare that night, and even though Damian was too distracted to do much he knew it was something that had to be done.

Even after they left, it took a few minutes for Jason to work up the courage and walk over to where Dick was laying. Still unconscious. He recalled the song that Dick was singing while they were moving into their apartment. Jason began to sing softly a different verse but the same song, "_You are like a sunset to me, you're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day, and you sweetly retire as the stars chase you away_," he paused, seeing Dick's eyes flutter open slightly, and flash a small smile. "_and in case you are wondering, you are everything to me."_

It was a weak, and brief smile because the drugs pulled him back. Jason now knew that Dick was there, he was alive, and he was going to be okay. He leaned down, and kissed Dick on the lips. A warmth swelled up in his chest, making his heart flutter as he felt Dick's lips twitch slightly from the touch of Jason's mouth on his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for reading this. :) I hope you all like this chapter, and just so you know I wont be updating until I finish all my finals in December. I know it will be a long wait, but I promise I'll have it up by at the latest the 20th. :)**

* * *

Jason gazed outside, watching as night slowly began to approach. He waited hour after hour, and yet Dick had not fully woken up yet. It would take a while for all the medication to wear off, and he knew that but that did not make the wait any less agonizing.

Jason was dozing off when at about a quarter till seven Tim and Kon walked into the room. There was more color in his complexion, and his composure was stronger than the night before. He looked more rested, and his arm, although it was still in a sling, seemed to be irritating him less. In the hand that was working, he held a plastic bag, "Is he doing okay?"

"Yeah, he seems to be doing okay," Jason yawned. "The only thing is that the bacteria in his blood is still a little high."

"I think he'll be okay." Tim smiled in Dick's direction, then at Jason, he held out a plastic bag he was holding, "I figured you haven't ate anything, so I bought a few things on the way here. You also look like crap, why don't you go home?"

Jason sighed, and took the bag from Tim, "I can't leave him."

"You are going to be the one in a hospital bed too if you don't get some rest." Tim predicted. "Take this food, go home for a few hours, rest, and come back. I'll stay here with him."

Jason knew Tim was right. Out of everyone in the family, Tim had to be the only one that really thought anything completely through.

"Get your ass home." Tim half ordered, he was used to being a leader and telling people what to do. When he told someone to do something he expected them to do it. Jason was no acceptation.

"Fine." he growled.

Once Jason arrived home, he had no idea what to do with himself. The entire apartment felt empty and eerily quiet. He did not even bother to turn the light on, as he set the bag on the table, and went to his closet to find some clean clothes and take a shower.

While in the bathroom, he saw his reflection in the mirror. Tim was right when he said that he looked like crap. Heavy black bags were underneath his bloodshot eyes, and he was unshaven. He pulled off all the gauze, that was wrapped around his head. The injury was still swollen, and was painful to touch.

A fifteen minute shower, and a quick shave later, he grabbed an apple from the bag that Tim had given him and checked his phone. There was no messages, and no missed phone calls. That was good, it meant that Dick was still okay. Yet, it was scary knowing that he had not yet found the strength to wake up.

Jason did not feel like smoking, or drinking. After he finished the small snack he laid down in what felt like a very empty bed. He took the pillow that Dick often used, it smelled like him. He hugged it, holding it tightly against his chest.

The scent tricked him into thinking he was not alone, and lulled him into a sleep.

Pieces of the night when he shot Dick began to come together. He remembered seeing Dick – Nightwing – but yet he was not seeing him. Through his eyes, under influence of whatever the hell kind of gas he was under, it was not Nightwing that he saw. Yet it was. Physically, it was. But internally it was not.

Jason was not afraid of anything physical. He could protect himself, he could fight and kill. It was emotional subjects that he feared. He was not sure why, but it was probably the gas that made him question Dick and his trust. When Dick started stepping toward him, he was fearful that Dick was going to hurt him. In more ways than just physical, but he was terrified that he would crush his heart. Break his trust.

As Dick took those steps, Jason knew he had to act. He had to make him stop, and so he shot him.

Jason's dream stopped when he heard his phone go off. He shot up, and reached for it. It was Tim. His heart raced, and with a shaking finger he hit the answer key, "T-Tim?"

"You need to get over here."

"Is... Is Dick okay?"

"He's awake." Tim's voice was neither uptight, or scared. That gave Jason confidence, it was good to know that as far as he knew Dick was okay. He hung up, threw on his pants, grabbed a jacket, slipped on a pair of Dick's sandals and ran.

Jason reached the hospital in less than ten minutes and dashed straight up to the room. He lingered in the door way, and the first thing he saw was Dick's stunning blue eyes staring right at him. He took a step back, he felt his body begin to tremble and he pivoted back around and out of the room.

"I'll be right back," Tim told Dick before standing up and running into the hallway, "Jason!"

Jason had his back against the wall, one arm was wrapped around his waist and his other hand pressed against his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Tim approached him, speaking in a soft voice. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Jason, everything is okay. He's fine."

"I just...I'm – I...fuck."

Tim could tell that Jason was uncomfortable in this situation. He wanted to see Dick, but yet he was afraid because he was the one that hurt him. "Stay out here as long as you need," he told him. "Just know that he's in there, and he's alive and he's waiting for you."

"Yeah." Jason nodded, and watched as Tim walked back into the room. He slid down the wall and sat down on the floor.

More than anything, did Jason want to go and see Dick and tell him that he was sorry and that he loves him. He was scared though. He did not know if Dick even wanted to talk too him. He wanted to run away, and not deal with the situation, because there is no way that anyone could be that forgiving. No. Fucking. Way.

"I wish I could go out there, and talk to him." Dick sighed, desperately wanting to go back to sleep but not without seeing Jason.

"Call him." Kon suggested.

"Call him?"

Jason's thoughts came to a stop as he heard Dick's voice call from inside the room, "Little Wing!" he shouted. "Come here! I miss you!"

Feeling ill, Jason stood up and dragged his feet into the room. He stood at the doorway, with one hand on the frame.

"Jason?" Dick questioned, noticing that Jason was unsteady.

It was like all his thoughts became a jumbled mess as he stared at the man laying in the bed. Their eyes met, and suddenly Jason felt dizzy. He knew it was because he had not been eating and the amount of sleep he had received was almost nothing. However he ignored it, and held his breath. His eyes glared into blue ones, and he was terrified.

A part of him was afraid that Dick would not take him back, and he would not blame him for doing that. But it hurt.

The dizziness did not go away, he tried to take a step forward but the room shifted to much.

Tim looked over his shoulder and whispered something nearly inaudible to Kon who was standing right behind him. Conner began walking toward Jason, who collapsed but was caught in the meta's arms before he hit the ground. Conner carried Jason over to a small couch and laid him down on it.

"He looks like crap." Dick half smiled, amused at the sight of his boyfriend who was so exhausted that he passed out.

"He's a mess." Tim sighed, "He feels really bad about everything."

"I'd like to talk to him." Dick took in a heavy breath, suddenly feeling sleepy again.

"Keep in mind, that he's fragile right now." Tim mentioned, "Why don't you get some sleep too?"

"Hmmm?" Dick was already falling asleep as Tim finished his sentence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Updated this sooner than I was expecting. :D But I'm done with finals.**

**Thank you for all your kind comments, and I hope you enjoy! 3**

* * *

The hospital was quiet that morning.

Jason woke up before Dick did. He studied Dick's chest rise and fall slowly. Four shots, that nearly killed him and Jason was the cause of it. Flat-lined twice. Jason did not need to be a doctor to see that Dick's heart was not beating correctly. The numbers on the monitor were abnormal.

The strong heart that lied in Dick's chest often put Jason to sleep, the pounding would always calm him down when nothing else could. Jason placed a trembling hand on Dick's chest. He could feel the acrobat's heart struggle, but making a strong enough effort to be felt through the blankets.

"Excuse me?" the nurse from a few nights ago stepped into the room, she was holding a chart to her chest. "You said you were his boyfriend, right?"

"That's right."

"Just so you know," she walked toward the monitor, and wrote down his vitals on the chart. "If the medication I'm about to give him doesn't correct his arrhythmia by tonight, then we are going to have to operate on his heart again." she moved over to the IV line, and shot some of the medication into the bag.

At the sound of that, Jason could feel his own heart stammer in his chest. "How long will it take him to be normal again?" he asked clasping Dick's hand.

"Well," the nurse began, "He seems to be physically fit, and healthy. I would say at the longest a year."

"Good."

Knowing that Dick was more than likely going to be okay calmed Jason down. He still felt horrible because he was the reason behind all of Dick's injuries, and he was still terrified to face him. He was going to run. As soon as the nurse left he placed a swift kiss on Dick's forehead and walked out of the room.

He fled because he was scared, he was afraid about confronting Dick about the shooting. Nothing in-between them was ever going to be the same, and he knew there was no way Dick would take him back. He did not want to face that, it would be to much. It was best to just disappear. However, he did not get very far. He was only able to take a few steps before his legs went out underneath him.

A nurse rushed to him, "Are you okay, sir?"

"I'm fine." Jason argued, and gently pushed the woman away. He stood up again, and used the wall for support but his legs continued to protest and he slid down against the wall.

"When was the last time you've had anything to eat?" the nurse knelt down in front of him.

"Ummm..." within the last three or so days, the only thing he had to eat was the apple Tim had given him and half a bottle of water.

"Go back into the room you came from, and I'll bring you something to eat." she ordered. She helped him stand up, and guided him back into the room.

Defeat. He was not going to be able to leave, not while he was so weak. Jason waited. His heart galloped every time he saw Dick shift, or move. After fifteen minutes, the nurse came back and brought Jason some orange juice and a sandwich.

The food was tasteless. Either because he was too stressed to really taste anything, or because the food probably came from the cafeteria. Although, he was grateful to have something to eat. He felt like he could think clearer, especially after he had slept through the night and had food.

Running away was a cowardly idea.

He needed to talk to him.

It was not long after Jason had finished eating, did Dick begin to stir and his eyes fluttered open.

"G-Good morning." Jason stammered, suddenly losing his confidence at the sight of dimly lit blue eyes. His eyes were not right, they were exhausted and half lidded.

Dick turned his attention to Jason, he smiled weakly, "You fainted yesterday are you fee -"

Jason did not allow him to finish speaking, because darted toward him and pressed their lips together. It was a gentile kiss. As Jason pulled away he carefully wrapped his arms around Dick's shoulders, and whispered, "I'm so sorry, I...I love you and if I – I just..."

Jason had his face buried against the base of Dick's neck. He could smell him, and it was better than hugging his pillow at night because this scent was stronger. It was more comforting, and felt more real. He felt Dick's fingers glide down his spine. It felt like a conglomerate of emotions building together all at once and all wanting to leak out at the same time. If Dick would have died that night, then Jason would never be able to feel, or hold him again. He would never be able to capture his scent, or look into those blue eyes. He could have lost it all.

"It's okay." Dick ran his hands up and down Jason's back, he paused when he felt his shirt damping and he realized Jason was crying. "I love you too, and I know it really wasn't you that did this." the tone of his voice was soft, and low. Calm and reassuring.

"...I could have killed you..." Jason cried, and pulled away to look Dick in the eyes.

"I'm still here, Little Wing." Dick reached up toward Jason's cheek and stroked a tear away. Seeing Jason cry, scared Dick. Jason was always so protective of his emotions, and to see him break down was unsettling. "Don't cry, I'm okay. These things happen..."

"No they fucking don't." Jason grabbed Dick's hand that was on his face and set it down on his thigh. "They don't happen, Dick. Don't act like this is okay."

"What I can do it make it okay?" Dick asked, tightening his grip on Jason's hand.

"Just...just get better." Jason told him, his voice was strained. "I want to see all the damage I did to you go away."

"I'll get better." Dick promised, with his other hand he gripped the fabric of Jason's jacket and pulled him down into a kiss. "I love you, Jay."

"I love you too." Jason sighed, and kissed Dick a few times on the neck before stepping back to gaze into his eyes, "And I'm so happy that you're alive."

As soon as Damian heard that Dick was awake he rushed right there.

Jason knew how important Dick was to Damian, and so he figured it would be for the best if he left the two alone. Not only that but Dick had insisted, "Go home and have some time for yourself. I'll be here."

Although not wanting to part with the newly awakened Dick, Jason had too. "Fine." he half growled. "I'll be back in the morning." after a long kiss, Jason left.

Jason was afraid to tell Dick, but he could tell that there was something seriously wrong and he did not want to leave. He stopped at the desk, and asked, "Tell me the truth."

Dick was afraid to tell Jason, but there was something seriously wrong. He could feel his heart skipping beats, like it was withering away in his chest. Shortly after Jason left a doctor came in, she was smiling, "Good morning, and how are you feeling today?"

"Um.." he pressed his hand to chest and looked over at the monitor, "It feels weird."

She peered over at the monitor, and thought for a few seconds, "I'm scheduling you for another heart surgery tomorrow morning." she decided. "I'm thinking there is more damage than we thought there was."

"Heart surgery?" Dick repeated, wide eyed in terror. "But -"

"You'll be fine." She assured, "If the medication we have been giving you was going to work, it would have gone into effect sooner. Now, if you start feeling any worse, let me know and I'll move the surgery to a sooner time. Okay?"

"Y-yeah, okay."

Bruce and Alfred walked in, with Damian following close behind. The doctor had yet to leave when they came in, and Bruce began to ask her a few questions regarding Dick's condition. Damian stayed by himself in a corner of the room, not displaying much emotion. However, Dick knew that he was waiting for the two adult men to leave.

While Bruce was speaking to the doctor, Alfred whispered in Dick's ear. He hid his lips so Damian could not read what he was saying, "Master Damian has not slept well since the incident, he has been having nightmares. He only gets two or three hours a night and that is because I've been spiking his food with melatonin. He's really worried about you."

"Thanks for telling me."

Bruce and Alfred stayed with Dick for a few hours, before needing to leave. Damian said he'd call when he was ready to go home. As the two men left, Dick noticed Damian's body begin to relax.

"It's okay Baby Bird," Dick opened his arms.

Damian stood there or a moment, holding back tears. He stepped forward and with tears spilling out of his eyes he wrapped his arms around Dick. He buried his head in Dick's chest, trying to hear the crooked heart beat of his mentor.

"I – I th-thought y-y-you were gon-gonna die."

"I'm not going to die." Dick reassured him. "I wont die." Dick began to stroke the back of Damian's head soothingly. "Everything is going to be okay, I'm right here."

Damian slipped his arms out of his jacket and then wrapped them around Dick again. Dick continued to stroke either the back of Damian's head, or his spine, while soothingly promising, "It's okay." until Damian fell asleep.

Damian could hear Dick's breathing, and each intake of oxygen was a form of reassurance, that yes, everything was going to be okay.

Knowing that Damian was having problems sleeping, Dick decided it was for the best if he did not wake him up. Damian slept against Dick the entire night, and was still knocked out when Jason came back at four in the morning.

"What happened here?" Jason questioned, a tad amused at the sight Damian so vulnerable.

"Alfred said that he had been having trouble sleeping. That he's been having nightmares." Dick explained.

"I don't think you understand how important you are to us."

On his way home from patrol, Bruce stopped by the hospital and picked up Damian. Even though Damian did not display it, Dick could tell he did not want to leave, but he followed his father out of the hospital anyway.

Not even a few minutes later, Dick felt heart stutter, "Shit..."

Jason was busy looking out the window, at the sunrise but hearing Dick swear caught his attention, "What's wrong?"

Unlike the times before, Dick's heart did not stop quivering. He stared up at Jason with scared eyes, "Jason...Call a nurse."

"Yeah." trying not to panic, Jason stood up and as he made his way to the door he turned around and told Dick, "I love you."

"I lo-love you too..."

Bruce was with Damian, they were in the car, and Alfred was driving. They were blocks away from the hospital, when Bruce suddenly received a phone call. He looked at the name, "Jason?" he answered, and before he could say hello Jason started speaking, but he was talking to fast, and too frantic for Bruce to understand. "Jason, calm down – I can't understand you." dreading the news, he reached across the seat and grabbed Damian's hand.

"Dick flat-lined."


	9. Chapter 9

**I figured after such a long wait, ya'll deserved a double upload on the same day. XD Not only that, but I wasn't gonna leave you with a cliffhanger like that one.**

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

Nightwing shot through the cold air, impatiently dashing across every building. His feet were soundless whenever they made contact with the icy rooftops. The air was sharp against the exposed skin on his face. Moving quickly through the frigid air caused his lips to crack and dry out. The air also irriated his nose causing him to stop to sneeze a few times.

A short while ago, Batman had sent him a message to meet him at a certain location. He did not really enjoy these meetings because it was Bruce's way of discreetly telling him either, "I don't trust you, just yet." or "I'm making sure you haven't killed anyone."

He landed on the edge of the building, his foot hit the brick wrong and he nearly fell back but he composed himself in time.

"You're not moving like him, your movements are too clumsy and not elegant." Batman greeted with criticism.

"That is because I'm not him." Nightwing peeled off the domino mask, to reveal sharp blue-gray eyes that were more deadly than Dick's "We went through this same fucking problem when I was Robin. You keep trying to mold me -"

"Put on your mask." Batman hissed.

"I'm only playing dress up because you asked me too." Jason growled, he did not like the uniform at all. It felt awkward to have so much of his head and face exposed, he felt vulnerable. "And as soon as he wakes up and can come out here I am never putting this on again!"

Bruce moaned in irritation at Jason's childish response. "It's been nearly three months, what makes you think he's going to wake up again?"

"Because they took him off the medication earlier in the day," Jason grunted, and stuck his mask back on, "Anyway, why did you need to meet with me?"

"Alfred wants me to tell you – err. I want to tell you that I think you are doing a good job down there."

Jason rolled his eyes, he knew that Bruce would never tell him he did good at something unless Alfred told him too. But at least the effort was being made, "Thanks, and I'm done for the night. I'm going over to the hospital."

"Fine."

Nightwing walked away from Batman, shot out his line, and leaped away. Once he made it to the hospital, he unlocked the window from the outside and stepped into the room. The hospital air was warmer than the outside, but it was still too cold for Jason's liking.

"Patrol was fucking boring today, in case you're wondering." Jason informed Dick, who as he figured, was still unresponsive.

Dick was in a coma, and he had been ever since his heart failed. The rip in his pericardium could have healed easily but when paired with all the bacteria in his blood, caused his heart to much stress.

The doctor figured it would be for the best to keep him in a drug induced coma until all his insides heal.

Jason remembered that night. He remembered running with a nurse back to Dick's room and finding him unconscious and his heart was not beating. Jason was not allowed to go into the room, and he wanted to fight the doctors and nurses off so he could be there with Dick – just in case. But instead he sat with his back against the wall, inches from the doorway.

Holding his breath, Jason prayed hard that Dick would come back.

That everything would be okay, like he said it would.

He could hear doctors shocking Dick, trying to reset his heart.

It felt like forever, but they did it. However, he was not responsive, and even though it was risky, they pulled him into emergency surgery.

Jason sat at the edge of the bed and pulled his mask off, "When are you going to wake up?" he questioned, not expecting an answer. "You've been off the drugs for a while now..." he sighed. "It gets kind of weird just talking to myself – you know, our apartment is really quiet without you there. It's lonely, and I really miss your cooking. Even though it sucked.

"Hey, you know how I told you that Tim is marrying Kon and how Bruce was pissed at the both of them for keeping it a secret? Yeah? No? Okay well, I was wondering..." he stood up off the bed and walked to a backpack he kept with clothes in the room. He'd use it to change clothes after patrol. After some digging around he found what he was searching for and yanked out a small velvet box, "So, you know I got this for you the other day." he strode back toward the bed, "Hey, you want to...um...get married too?" he asked timidly as slipped the ring on Dick's finger, although it did not fit right. Dick had lost weight from sitting in the hospital and not eating. Jason took the ring back, and put it inside the box. "It's kind of big, but it still looks good on you." Jason could feel tears welling in his eyes, but he blinked them away as he changed clothes. He hated seeing how sick Dick was.

Then he remembered the last time he needed Dick to wake up. He remembered singing. Jason clasped Dick's hand, and he sang to him, _"Tell me have you ever wanted someone so much it hurts? Your lips keep trying to speak but you just cant find the words? Well I had this dream once..." _He took in a shaky sigh, he had to stop or he was going to make himself cry. Then the impossible happened. The song stimulated Dick enough to where he squeezed Jason's hand back. It was a short squeeze, but it was something.

Dick did not move again after that, but is was enough for Jason. He sat back down and waited for him to wake up but the cold of the hospital made him cold and that made him tired.

And as Jason closed his eyes to sleep, Dick opened his for the first time in months.

A lot of his injuries had healed by the time he woke up. Dick was surprised at himself when he realized that he was able to sit up and actually eat something. He could only eat soft foods and liquids until his stomach gets used to working again.

Jason opened his eyes, and as soon as he saw Dick on the bed eating pudding he jumped up off the chair and toward him, "Dick! Oh my god! You're awake!"

Dick did not say anything, he did not have time too. He was bombarded with a horde of kisses on his face, "I looove you!" Jason was beyond happy.

"I love you too." Dick laughed in between kisses.

Jason pulled back to gaze into Dick's eyes, they were brighter than the last time. Dick blushed and tilted his head toward the side. It was the way Jason was looking at him that sent his blood rushing and he was grateful that they took him off the heart monitor because all his vitals would be escalated. Jason wore an expression of longing and relief.

Dick reached out, he grabbed Jason's hand and pressed it against his chest, "I'm okay." he assured.

"Yeah." Jason sighed, he leaned toward Dick and kissed him heavily. Dick felt himself slowly fall back into the bed and an erection beginning to rise. Jason's tongue made it's way into Dick's mouth like, exploring a place nearly forgotten.

It had been so long.

Dick moaned into Jason's mouth, he pulled at Jason's hair wanting more but he knew now was not the time. Not to mention their fun was about to be interrupted.

"You!" Damian stormed into the room pointing at Jason, "Get your mouth off him!"

"I will fuck who ever I want too." Jason growled, turning away from Dick to glare at Damian. "The hell are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at preschool or something?"

Dick rolled his eyes.

"I am here with my father, and Pennyworth." Damian informed, not looking at Jason but keeping his eyes on Dick. "He is speaking to one of the doctors."

Jason noticed this, and understanding that Dick likes to have some one on one time with Damian, he excused himself to the bathroom so the two could talk. He walked past Bruce in the hall, who grabbed him by the arm to stop him, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, he's speaking with Damian so I figured it was best to leave for a few minutes." Jason informed, turning his head toward the bathroom. He did not really need to go, but he just needed something to do.

"What about the ring?" Bruce inquired, curiously. "Have you proposed yet?"

"No not yet."

Bruce shook his head, "I didn't buy you those rings so you could hold onto them."

"You can't rush these things." Jason tugged his arm away from Bruce's grip. "But, I do have an idea and maybe you can help me out?"

Jason never thought that he would ever get married, let alone to Dick Grayson and have Bruce's approval. Bruce was the first to bring up the topic. It was a few days after Dick had been put in the coma, Jason was sitting at his bedside. He had his hands clasped around one of Dick's hands.

He jumped slightly at the appearance of Bruce beside him, he was to distracted by his own thoughts to notice him walk in. Bruce wrapped an arm around Jason's shoulders, "You feeling okay?"

Jason sighed, and gazed up at Bruce.

"You look horrible." Bruce commented.

"I just..." Jason shifted his gaze from Bruce back to Dick, there was a sad, hopeless look to his eyes. "I – I really love him, and I'm just...afraid." he admitted.

Bruce studied the way Jason was holding himself, how his hand lingered on Dick's and how his mouth was tight at the edges. His shoulders were slumped, and his voice was weak. Bruce knew that Jason was not lying when he said he loved Dick. There was a chance that if Dick woke up, he would not be the same – or it would take a while for him to return to normal.

Like his leg. Bruce was thankful that they put him to sleep, he hoped it would help it heal better than if he was awake. He knew that Jason loved Dick, and if he did go back to normal that Jason would protect him and make sure he was always okay.

However, Bruce was curious at how committed Jason really was, and so he suggested, "Why don't you ask him to marry you?"

Jason's breath caught in his throat, it was a scary thought, "Marry him?" he croaked. "But...how? Bruce what the hell are you saying?"

"You know exactly what I'm saying." Bruce stepped back from Jason and crossed his arms. "You just told me you loved him, I want to know how much do you love him."

Jason thought for a moment. He knew that he was not going to find anyone else to love him, but he did not want to ask Dick to marry him out of default. However, he did not want to be anyone else, so why not? ANd with a trembling hand he stroked the side of Dick's face, "So, what do you think, Dickie? You don't think you'd ever want to get married?"

"If it's to you, I think he'd agree to it." Bruce figured, "I'll take you to look at rings sometime soon." "Yeah." Jason stood up, and suddenly hugged Bruce, "Thank you, Bruce."


	10. Chapter 10

**I fixed all the grammer errors in the last chapter. XD Sorry about that. XD Thanks for informing me, Chaseha-Wing. :) I really appriciate it, I don't know what happened. XD But thank you so much.**

**This is a shorter chapter, but I hope you all like it anyway. 3**

* * *

It had been three days since Dick woke up, and by then he was deemed healthy enough to return home. That morning, Jason had brought him some of his clothes from their home so he would have something to change into before they left the hospital. They had found a single stall bathroom on the floor that Dick was staying on, and he was given permission by the nurses to use it.

"You sure you're not going to need any help in there?" Jason asked, worried that Dick would hurt himself or fall while trying to dress himself.

"I'll call for you if I need any help." Dick promised, and took the clothes in his arms. He limped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Dick had not seen himself since the accident, and he could not believe what he saw in the mirror was really him. There was no way. His skin was pale, and he was unshaven. He did not look like himself.

He set the clothes down and noticed their was a can of shaving cream, and a razor, folded into the clothes. After he shaved, he began to strip his clothes off and his eyes timidly flickered toward the mirror. At the sight of himself, he muttered quietly, "This cannot be me..." he gripped the sides of the sink and stared down into it, desperately trying not to cry.

Dick was not a vain person, but he was proud of his looks. Not only that, but he had never seen himself in that condition before. A long scar ran down the middle of his of chest, and two new bullet scars were added to his collection. However, that was not what bothered Dick the most – it was that he could see his ribs, his clavicles, and his hip bones jutting out of his skin. He did not want Jason to see him like that. He felt embarrassed, and he felt even worse that when he realized that his clothes did not fit.

With a heaving sigh he exited the bathroom, and revealed, "They don't fit."

"I can tell." Jason eyed the somewhat baggy fitting clothes that Dick was wearing. He could see the pout on Dick's face, and tried to make him feel better, "But you still look good to me." He wrapped an arm around Dick's lower back, and leaned down for a kiss. "I'll go give Tim a call, and see if he has any clothes that you'd fit into." Jason handed Dick his crutch and walked with him down the hall to his room.

About an hour after calling Tim, he arrived, holding a backpack full of clothes and set it on the hospital bed, "I think these might fit you better than your own."

Jason let out a laugh, "You're going to have to wear Tim's clothes." he teased.

"Shut up." Dick playfully punched Jason in the arm, and then turned his attention back to his younger brother, "I'll give them back, I promise."

"You better, not because I need them back, but because I too see you be healthy again." Tim admitted, with a smile. He unzipped the bag, and Dick studied his fingers, noticing a ring he had never seen before.

"Timmy?" Dick reached forward and grabbed Red Robin's hand. "OH MY GOD ARE YOU ENGAGED?"

Tim stared at Dick, eyes wide and cheeks flushed red. He glanced down down at his hand, and then back up into Dick's eyes, "Yeah, um... he asked me a few hours before I ran into you and Jason on your a date a few months ago." he explained. "We were not able to get rings till the day after you winded up here, and so no one knew for a long time."

"Timmmmmy!" Dick wrapped his arms around Tim and embraced him. "Oh congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks," Tim smiled, hugging Dick back. His eyes shifted up to Jason. "Maybe one day I'll be telling you the same thing."

"Bullshit, Tim." Jason tried to hold back his blush, but he knew it was not working because he could see the Dick smiling.

Tim backed away from Dick, and Jason gave him a dirty look.

Dick thought nothing of the silent argument, he figured it was Jason being himself. "Come here," Dick urged Jason, he grabbed his lover by the collar of his shirt and pressed him into a kiss.

Tim complained, "Don't you two ever stop?" he rolled his eyes. "Self control, we are in a hospital."

"Like that matters." Jason argued.

A nurse walked into the room, "Are you ready to go home, Mr. Grayson?"

"Of course."Dick slid over to edge of the bed, and put most of his weight on his good leg as he stood up. Jason caught him, and helped him steady himself. Dick could walk, with or without a crutch but he still had a lot a pain.

That night, Dick watched as Jason changed clothes into a Nightwing uniform.

To Dick, it was amusing, "I can't believe Bruce convinced you to wear that." he was sitting at the edge of the bed, smiling.

"It's only a few hours a night." Jason sat down beside Dick to put his boots on. "He said he only needed me to do it for sightings and shit like that. I'm not really supposed to fight out there, but when I do see something go down I have call him." he informed the rules Bruce placed him under.

"You look really good in it." Dick complemented.

"No, I look silly." Jason told him, shaking his head. "You look good in it."

"Do you think I'd ever be able to wear it again?" Dick inquired, he bit down on his bottom lip nervously.

"Of course." Jason pecked Dick on the cheek. "Bruce is calling the best physical therapist he knows, and you'll be out there again."

Dick's smiled faltered, and looked away from Jason. He looked at his thigh, "But what if -"

"No what if." Jason admonished, patiently. "You'll go back out there, and I'll...uh..."

"I think you should go back too." Dick suggested.

"No." Jason replied, and stood up off the bed. "We'll talk about this later, I need to go."

"Yeah." Dick sighed, and returned he gaze to Jason. "Be careful, please."

"I will."

Dick was sleeping when Jason returned. He was curled up on his side, with a book in one hand. Jason slipped out of the uniform and stretched himself out next to Dick. The mattress shifted slightly, but it moved enough that Dick woke up, "You want me to get you something to eat?"

"No, if I wanted something to eat I could have gotten something myself." Jason turned his head to look at Dick. "What about you? Do you need some painkillers?"

"Nope, I'm good," Dick pushed himself up with his arms and with his right one he reached out toward Jason.

Jason smiled, he grabbed Dick around the waist, and gently pulled him closer. "I miss holding you."

Dick buried his face into Jason's neck, and began to kiss it. He bit down on the skin, making Jason moan. Jason smelled like sweat, and the scent of cigarettes had stained his skin. Jason pushed Dick down on his back, and tried to touch him under his shirt but the acrobat stopped him.

"No." Dick used one had to help himself sit up, and the other to yank his shirt back down.

"No?" Jason repeated, tilted his head to the side. He was unsure if he heard correctly.

Saying nothing in return, Dick shielded himself with his good leg by bringing it up to his chest, and looking down at the bed sheets.

At first Jason felt hurt, he did not know how to respond. He did not what to yell at Dick, because he knew there had to be a reason for his reaction.

Did Dick not trust him anymore?

"What do you mean, no?" Jason questioned, needing an answer. His voice was tight, and his chest felt heavy. Sweat began to build on the palms of his hands as every answer to that statement stumbled through his mind.

Again, Dick did not say anything. He tightened his grip on the shirt that belonged to Tim, a shirt that yet still fit him a little too big. Then Jason realized why, it was because Dick was embarrassed.

Dick did not want Jason to see him without a shirt on. When he saw himself in the mirror for the first time, he wanted to faint. He could see his ribs, and he thought he looked horrible. He did not want Jason to see him like that.

"So, you've lost some weight." Jason shrugged. "It can't be that bad."

"I can see my bones." Dick unveiled, in a small voice.

Jason leaned forward, and cupped Dick's hair behind his ear, "I'm not going to force you to do something you don't feel comfortable doing. I still think you're beautiful, and I love you." Dick shifted his eyesight back toward Jason and smiled weakly, "Thank you.

"Now since I'm sleepy, I'm going to sleep." Jason laid back down on the bed. "Are you going to sit there and worry about your physical appearance or are you going to lay with me?"

Dick laid down beside Jason, and wrapped his arms around him, "I love you too, Jay. And thank you for understanding."

"No problem."


	11. Chapter 11

**New Chapter! :D Thank you all for reading. Only one or two chapters left, depending on how I edit it. **

**3 Enjoy. :D**

* * *

Jason stepped into the apartment. He could taste blood in his mouth, and the scent of iron was strong enough to make him dizzy – or was that the lack of it because it was dripping everywhere? The night had been an exciting one, but not in the way Jason enjoys.

Dick had barely fallen asleep on the couch when he heard the balcony door and shut which meant that Jason was home. The temperature dropped a few degrees as the outdoor air seeped inside. Dick shivered, and curled up in a tighter ball. Physical therapy was draining, and Dick did not feel like waking up to greet Jason. He figured the other would not mind. However, he was not expecting to hear the words, "Get the fuck up, right now." accompanied with a growl.

Sighing, Dick opened his heavy eyes. It took seconds for his eyes to adjust, but he immediately noticed Jason's silhouette. The first color he saw the bright red blood leaking from Jason's nose and lips and onto the plush carpet. He could hear Jason panting, like he was trying to catch his breath.

"Oh my God, what happened!?" Dick stood up, wincing at the pain in his leg as he put weight on it.

"Damian, that little shit attacked me." Jason revealed, following Dick into the bathroom. "Tomorrow, _you_ not me, are going to patrol because if I have to put up with that brat for one more night I will go crazy."

"I'm sorry, here sit down." Dick lowed the lid of the toilet seat, for Jason then knelt under the sink to look for the first aid kit. "I'll talk to Damian about it, did you fight him back?" Dick set the kit on the counter of the sink and began rummaging through it.

"I punched him once," Jason admitted, peeling his mask off and emphasized. "Only once, just to knock the knock the bastard out."

Ignoring the colorful language Jason was using, Dick set himself in front of the younger man and with a cotton ball began he began to dab the blood off "Why did he attack you?"

"Doesn't think I'm good enough for you, and that I'm not taking care of you properly." Jason revealed, grunting from the shock of pain branching out from the cut on his lip. Ignoring his discomfort, he continued to distract himself by speaking, "I figured if you went patrolling tomorrow, you'd be able to show him that everything is okay."

Dick was quiet for a moment, pondering the suggestion. He would more than love to go out and patrol, but he was a little afraid. He was afraid that his leg would act up, or his heart would stop, not that it should. The doctor said everything was fine, but still, the thought was scary. "It will be dangerous for me to go alone, why don't you come with me?"

"You know I can't." Jason reminded.

"But you've been doing it." Dick tossed another red, once white, cotton ball into the trash and reached for another.

"That's different." Jason argued, the excitement was making him light headed again. "Because I...I just..." he reached up and grabbed Dick's hands, he pulled them off his face and cradled them in his own, "I'm not changing the subject, but I'm trying to prove a point." his eyes darted up into Dick's. "How long have we been dating?"

"Um..." Dick thought about it, and answered, "Maybe six or seven months?"

"How long were you planning on being in a relationship with me?" Jason inquired, his throat was beginning to feel constricted as he thought about the ring in his sock drawer.

Not knowing how to answer, or what point Jason was trying to make, Dick answered him with a very similar question. "How long do you want to stay with me?"

Jason rolled his eyes, but he figured he might as well answer. He tightened his grip on Dick's hand, "You have no idea how scared I was when you got hurt," his voice was low, and shaky. "I want to stay with you long enough that I would stop...I would stop with the guns and the killing and..."

A huge smile beamed on Dick's face, "You'd give that up for me?"

"Yeah," Jason smiled back, "and that is why I wont go patrolling with you, but I'll follow you around."

Dick smiled, and kissed Jason on forehead, "Okay, I'll give it a shot."

"Don't be such a girl!" Jason teased at the sight of Dick wearing the Nightwing uniform. "Come on, you look great!" he complemented.

Dick blushed and rubbed his arm, ever since he was released from the hospital his self confidence on the subject of body image had gone down. He was smaller now, but with all the physical activity he would do on a nightly basis he'd get back in shape soon.

Jason cupped his hands around Dick's lower back and nibbled and on his neck, "You have no idea how hot you look right now."

"Jay.." Dick smiled, and he pressed his nose into Jason's hair, smelling an awkward mixture of lavender and cigarettes.

Jason kissed Dick on the lips, and said, "Good luck, I've got the ear piece in and I'll head out five minutes after you leave."

Jason was right, being in the Nightwing uniform again was absolutely amazing. Soon enough, the annoying throb in his leg was easily ignored, overpowered by the beauty of the night and the nearly forgotten rush of adrenaline. He knew that he was stressing out his leg, and that it would hurt in the morning but he would deal with when morning came. He was having to much fun now.

Pausing on a building to catch his breath, Dick stared up at the glittering stars. He knew his limits, he knew he would not be able to run for as long and leap as far. He knew that his movements were clumsy, and he was not as graceful – he knew that he might not ever be able to move that fluid again.

Despite knowing all that, he knew he was where he belonged.

"Alfred is going to be so pissed if he finds out you're patrolling when you should be at home."

Nightwing looked over his shoulder and saw Red Robin approaching him, "Hey!"

"Does Jason know you're out here?" Red Robin continued to question.

"Yeah," Dick nodded toward the edge of the building. "He's a few blocks away from here, but down below."

Tim sighed heavily, it was one of those 'I can't believe this' sighs, "It is too risky for you to be out here, you could get hurt again, or hurt yourself even more."

"It's only for a few hours," Dick insisted, feeling more alive than he had in a long time. "And I've got a link to Jason, just in case." he added.

"I'm not leaving you to patrol alone," Tim informed.

"But I'm not alo-"

"Tell Jason I'm going to team up with you tonight."

Jason did not want to admit it, but he trusted Tim and he knew that Dick would be safe with him around. After about fifteen minutes, he decided to head back home, although he kept the ear piece in. That way communication between him and Dick would not be cut.

Knowing that he had a few hours left, Jason decided to decorate their room. He tossed around a few flower peddles, and lit enough candles to cause a fire hazard. As he moved around the room, setting everything up, he could feel the ring in the box pressing against his thigh.

Tonight would be the perfect night to propose.

He wanted too, but he knew it was not the right time yet.

Jason slipped the box into the drawer, and continued to romanticize the bedroom until he was contacted.

"I'll be home in a little bit." Dick told him over the link.

"Okay." although Jason would have liked to get a little more elaborate in the set up, it was going to have to do. Besides, it had been a long time since he had done anything romantic for Dick.

After a few moments, Jason heard a knock on the balcony. He grabbed a single rose, and rushed to the glass door to let Dick in. With one hand he opened the door, and he hid the other with the rose behind his back.

Dick was smiling when he stepped into the room, "Thank you so much for suggesting that I go out patrolling."

"I knew you needed it," Jason kissed Dick, and brushed his sweaty hair back. "How are you feeling?"

Dick hopped on the balls of his feet, "Right now, I am feeling wonderful!"

"That is exactly what I want to hear." Jason unveiled the rose, and held it out, "Here, I got this for you."

That was the last thing that Dick was expecting, he felt his heart flutter in a good way, at the notion. He set his head on Jason's shoulder, "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me."

Jason put his arms around Dick, and held him. He did not say anything, he did not have to. He lifted Dick, and carried him to their bed room. And as he stepped through the doorway, he heard Dick gasp softly, "Jay, did you do this?" he stared at the candles and the flower peddles.

"Yeah, all for you."

Dick knew Jason loved him, and he knew how deep that love went but rarely did he see it manifest in something so romantic. Gently, Jason laid him down on the bed. He straddled Dick, and peeled his mask off to see the shinning blue eyes underneath. Dick fluttered his eyes, he gazed at the way the shadows flickered across Jason's bruised face.

With the back of his hand, Jason caressed Dick's soft cheek "It's okay, if you don't want too beca-" A heavy kiss interrupted him. He felt their teeth bang together and his heart do the same.

It was like their first time. Everything was so new again, because now Dick and Jason were starting to see each other in a different way. Dick saw a man willing to give up his reckless ways to keep him happy. Jason was beginning to see the man he would do anything for, someone he was committed too.

Someone he hoped would say yes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter guys. :D Thank you so much for reading this far. X3**

**I'll be posting little one shots for this instead of full multichapter stories. **

**Enjoy. 3**

* * *

Dick was awakened by an aching pain that spasmed suddenly starting from the center of the wound outward. He let out a small cry, and pulled his leg into his chest. He bit down on his lip and held his breath, waiting for the pain to subside. He glanced over his shoulder, and was delighted to see Jason sleeping quietly beside him. Not taking his eyes off him, he rolled over on to his back and stared at him. The sight of Jason, numbed Dick's pain to a throb.

The other man was on his side, with one arm tucked under his head, and the other stretched out protectively over Dick. His hair was a mess, bottom lip was still slightly swollen from his fight with Damian. Bruises made from romance rather than from fighting were sprinkled across his neck and collar bone. Jason's breath's were slow and even. A kind of melody that could keep Dick calm in the most stressful of situations.

The previous night was the most amazing night Dick had in a long time. At first he was scared when Jason started undressing him. So much so that he began to trembling as Jason was undressing him. However, Jason was trying to do it in the most calming way he could think of. His eyes stayed glued on Dick's who held the gaze. The only time they were not looking directly at one another was while their lips made contact. Jason would give him small, tiny pecks on the lips to distract him while he was stripping off uniform.

Once all his clothes were off, and his flesh was exposed to the candle lit air Dick suddenly felt very terrified. Jason noticed this, he saw that Dick had not stopped shaking and his breaths were tight.

"Shhhh..." Jason stretched his fingers up Dick's abdomen, and laid a kiss on the new scar in the middle of his chest. "It will be okay." he pulled himself up, and breathing heavily he ran the the tip of his nose down the side of Dick's neck toward his shoulder, "I love you Dick...I love you."

Jason's heated voice was still prominent in his ears.

Careful not to wake his boyfriend, Dick quietly stumbled out of bed but was unsuccessful in being quiet. He was not expecting his leg to give out on him when he put his weight on it, and he fell. It was embarrassing, but he caught himself with his hands.

Jason heard a thump hit the ground, and it was sudden enough that he woke up. Noticing that Dick was no longer in bed, he was able to figure out what might have made the sound. Lazily, he reached over to the edge of the bed, and peeked down. Dick was tangled in a blanket, and he had a few rose peddles poking out of his hair.

Laughing, Jason teased, "Did the bed push you off?"

"No." Dick shook his head, "I fell."

Jason hopped off the bed, "Here, I'll help you up." he put his hands around Dick, and helped him stand. It took a few moments before he was able to steady himself. "I'll get you some painkillers, it looks like your hurting."

"Thank you." Dick smiled gratefully, as Jason sat him back down on the bed.

"Wait here." Jason pecked a kiss on Dick's forehead before going into the bathroom to retrieve the medication.

While Jason was opening the bottle, his phone went off and he answered, but before he could Tim spoke, "He peed on my floor."

"Who? Conner?"

"No, your damn Pomeranian."

"Don't talk so loud, Dick's in the other room."

Dick could hear Jason speaking to someone on the phone, and it sounded like he was arguing. His last words were, "Fine I'll do it tonight," and then he hung up.

"Everything alright?" Dick questioned, taking the pills from Jason's hand.

"Yeah everything is fine." Jason half lied, and Dick could tell. "Get dressed, I'm taking you out today."

Dick stared at him , eyes wide. "You- you are?"

"Yup." Jason smiled at Dick's shock. "You and I are going to have some fun."

While Dick was in the bathroom grooming himself, Jason held the velvet box in his hands and stared at the ring. It was going to happen in only a few hours, he would have waited a few more days but Tim was done with babysitting the Pomeranian puppy.

Back when Dick was in the hospital, there was a brief moment when Damian was alone with Dick while Tim was chatting with Jason in the hallway. Bruce and Tim had been giving Jason ideas on how to propose. After listening to most of the ideas, Jason finally decided on one, and that was planting a small puppy dog in a dangerous situation and hoping Dick sees it.

Knowing that small dogs were expensive, Jason reluctantly asked Bruce to help him buy a black baby Pomeranian. The little puppy was going to be kept in Tim's apartment until Jason felt that the time was right.

He was not ready to do it. The thought of it made him so nervous he was afraid he was going to vomit.

What if Dick was not ready to give up his freedom?

What if Dick was did not want to be tied down?

What if Dick rejected him?

Dick had every reason in the world to want to reject Jason. It was perfectly understandable for Dick to say no, but that did not mean it would hurt any less. Jason was not sure if he was prepared to have his heartbroken.

Being with Dick had made him so happy, and Jason was afraid that in a few hours all of that would be taken away.

Jason slipped the box into his pocket as Dick stepped out of the bathroom. Dick wrapped his arms around his shoulders from the back. "Where are we going?"

"The zoo." Jason affectionately pecked a kiss on Dick's cheek.

The zoo had been the last place that Dick ever thought Jason would ever want to go too. "The zoo?" Dick repeated.

At first, Dick was suspicious about going to zoo. He could tell that Jason was up to something, his first clues where the amazing night they had. And now the zoo? What the fuck was going on?

It was amusing to see Dick act like a little child, he was all excited. He was smiling, and Jason had never seen him so happy in a long time. They had to take frequent breaks from walking so Dick could rest his leg. He refused to use a crutch, and instead would wrap his arm around Jason's too keep himself steady.

If he had not strained himself while patrolling, he probably would have been able to walk without using Jason as his support. Neither party minded, it was nice being so close.

The atmosphere was pleasant. It was not as cold as it had been, but it was still really frigid. The sun was out, and the sky was a bright light blue without a single cloud blemishing its beauty.

Photographers where starting to show up to snap a pick of the two oldest Wayne sons being incredibly close to one another. Dick and Jason did not notice, they were to wrapped up in the sight of one another to be bothered by the occasional flash of light.

Their relationship was not public knowledge, but when Bruce helped Jason brainstorm on a way to propose he knew the risk. It would be something they would have to explain later.

"Hey!" Dick peered into the elephant exhibit and saw a small puppy cowering. "Is that a Pomeranian?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "I can't believe they put it in with the elephants."

Dick heard Jason muttering, "Do you know what it's doing in there?"

"N-no." Jason shook his head, lying. He could feel his heart pounding, and suddenly the air became ridiculously thick. Any moment now, he was going to propose.

"How do we it him out?" Dick questioned, genuinely worried about the tiny animal. He knew that elephants were sweet creatures, but they all had different personalities. There was a slight chance that the Pomeranian's constant barking might annoy one of them "He's gonna get crushed!"

There was something cute about the worry in Dick's eyes, "We're in public, we can't magically change into our uniforms and go down there and save it."

"But..."

"We'll just call for one of the employee's." he wrapped a comforting arm around Dick's shoulders. "It will be okay." he assured in a calming tone.

They waited until one of the workers went down into the exhibit and grabbed the dog. It took a little over an hour, and both of them stayed until the puppy was safe and away from the elephants.

As soon as Jason saw the employee walking up to them, he wrapped his hands around the railing and hung his head low. He was not expecting to feel this nervous.

"You doing okay, Little Wing?" Dick noticed Jason's discomfort, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Y-yeah, just a little light headed." Jason admitted, he could feel the box in his pocket pressing against his thigh. "Maybe I need to stop smoking." he joked.

Dick cracked a worried smile before he heard the employee calling, "Are you Mr. Grayson?"

"Yeah?" he turned away from Jason and went over to the man.

"The dog tag says it belongs to you."

Dick took the fluffy baby dog in his arms, "But I don't have a dog."

_Now._

_ He had to do it now._

On shaking legs, Jason walked up behind Dick.

Dick heard Jason approaching, but as he was about to turn and speak to his boyfriend he noticed a scrap of paper attached to the Pomeranian's collar. With one arm still wrapped about the puppy, he unraveled the note with the other and read, _Be with me forever? _It was in Jason's handwriting, but giving into his playful nature Dick said "Jay, I think this puppy is hitting on me." he turned around, expecting to see Jason standing face to face with him, but instead he saw him down on a knee.

Dick cupped his mouth with has hand, careful not to drop the wiggly little Pomeranian. Jason's face was pale, the edges of his mouth were tight, and he looked like he was about to pass out. From his pocket he pulled out a small box, and flicked it open to reveal a simple silver band.

The words were stuck in his throat, and as he noticed Dick's eyes beginning to water he suddenly felt really, really hot.

"Marry me..um...Dick – errr...shit." Jason took in a deep stammering breath, before trying again. Seeing a patient smile on Dick's face, calmed him down but only a little. Suddenly feeling a tad more confident, he tried again, "Richard Grayson, will you marry me?"

Dick blinked his eyes, allowing the tears to spill down his face and in a low voice that only Jason could hear he answered, "...Yes."


End file.
